Skyrim's Fantasy
by Jaycee Cheng
Summary: Lightning got sucked into a time paradox and the timeline ripples from an unknown cause, leading her into another place and time. She began her adventure in a place called Skyrim.
1. Arrival Through Time

Skyrim's Fantasy

**Hey, there. Here is my story about Lightning and Skyrim. Actually there is a mod in the game called Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, where you can play as Lightning. So I made a story on how she gets in Skyrim. She began a journey and an adventure. I hope you like it. I am not the type of person who makes the characters so perfect… :D**

Vanille and Fang saved Cocoon and were crystallized from their dignity. Lightning and the others made it to reunite with Serah and Dajh, pleasing a smile and happiness upon their faces.

Snow then saw a pretty thin girl with a kid in the distant. The girl said to the kid with him

''Hey, look there.'' The girl pointed towards them and Dajh looks at the horizon, seeing his father.

''Dajh?'' Sazh was slowly running towards the kid, both of him and snow towards the girl.

Sazh ran fast and hugged his kid happily

''Dajh!'', ''Daddy!'' the father and son exchanged words with joy.

''Snow!'', ''Serah!'' Snow hold her high while laughing happily.

Hope catch up and stops to look at the crystallized Cocoon that the two Pulsian has saved. He asked Lightning,

''They're gone, aren't they?'' Lightning wraps her arm around Hope's shoulder.

''Hey, don't worry. I am still here, Hope.'' Lightning said while Hope just nodded his head.

''I guess they meant for us to be goodbye…but then again, we've changed our fates before.'' Then Lightning let go off Hope and hugged her little sister.

''I missed you.'' She said from her heart.

''Serah, I am sorry.'' Lightning apologized as she let Serah being a crystal and a captive. Snow interrupts as the excitement comes on.

''Hey, the apologies can wait, we have a wedding to plan….'' And so on as the conversation goes on.

Lightning's last word to them was ''Congrats.'' before she gets sucked into a time paradox. As she was inside the time gate, the timeline ripples from an unknown cause, leading her into another place and time as a light flashes bright…..

Lightning was lying on a grass intended from the impact of time travel. She gets up while she holds her head because of pain. She looks around the place and the surroundings. All she sees was a beautiful small village and a river and a waterfall. As she walks around the empty village, she accidentally steps into a rock and she falls as she hit her head from a wooden fence. She passed out….

Time skips. At night, Lightning opens her eyes and woke up from her sleep. She was lying on a bed inside an unknown house. The light was just a candle. Her eyes rolled around the room.

''Oww!...'' She held her head from extreme pain and headache, and she suddenly fainted. She hears somebody was coming. Lightning was interrupted with a voice as she attempts to stand up from the bed.

''It's okay.'' A soft feminine voice has spoken through the thin air. Lightning stares at her briefly at eye contact.

"Where am I?'' She asked the woman standing in front of the door way. It's a beautiful woman, who wears a fine dress. The girl introduced herself nicely.

''I am peg. You hit your head just outside, so I took you home and clean the wound on your head. The girl stares at Lightning from toe to head. ''You seemed quiet. May I ask your name?'' the girl raised a brow and smiles. But Lightning remained quiet while holding the blanket and she just stares at her. Lightning still don't want to fulfill her trust in her. She looks at the clothes she's wearing. She wears a brown sleeveless shirt and just a tiny skirt. She then stares at the girl.

''What am I wearing?'' She asked softly.

''Oh, I just put them on you because your clothes looks like it's being used in a long time…say.. your clothes looks kinda different.'' The girl noticed.

'' uhm…I just made them up so I would look like a model or something.'' Lighting lied.

''Gee, you even had a weird sword. Are you some kind of an alien or something?'' The girl laughed. Lightning just laugh it out too and leaves the information a mystery.

The girl sits on a chair and looked at Lightning. She asked,

''Are you hungry? Cause you look like you have never eaten yet.'' The girl asked her nicely. And then Lightning just nodded her head and smiled.

During dinner, Pegg hands Lightning a plate of meat and vegetables. Lightning quickly picks up the spoon and fork and eats rapidly because of hunger. The girl rest her chin in her hand while smiling and watches Lightning eat dinner. Lightning then chokes hard and the girl quickly fetched a glass of water and handed it to Lightning. After that moment, the girl spoke to her.

''So, do you wanna tell me your name?'' Pegg smiles nervously. Lightning then looks at her for a few seconds while she's still chewing and a full mouth. Lightning looks down and drops the spoon and fork. She wipes her lips with a handkerchief.

''Lightning.'' She finally reveals her name to Pegg. Pegg crossed her arms.

''Okay…..so where you're from?'' Pegg asked. Lightning stops for a moment and thinks.

''Where am I?'' Lightning asked. Pegg smiles and laugh while she begins to answer.

''You are in Riverwood.'' She asked further.

''Riverwood? Where?" Pegg looks down with confusion.

''Riverwood, Skyrim.'' Lightning's eyes widened as she fainted.

"But….how the hell did I get here?" Lightning asked with a little anger. "Hmm..That I don't know." Pegg answered.

"When am I? What is the year?" Lightning grasped Pegg's arm. Pegg started to get a little worried.

''Hey, take it easy. The year is 1330 A.D." Lightning then looked down. Speaking to herself in her mind.

"_Serah…" _She smirked her face.

Pegg puts her hand on Lightning's shoulder. While she still grasping her arm.

''Hey, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am fine." She answered quietly. Pegg lets go off Lightning's shoulder.

"Hey, where did you put my clothes?" "I put it on the chest under the bed." Lightning then stands from the dinner chair and opens the chest under the bed. She takes off the clothes she's wearing and puts her Guardian Corps uniform on and finally she takes her sword and sheathed it back on her belt.

"Uhm..Pegg.." She turns around and voiced her name..

"What?" "Do you mind if.." Lightning paused for a few seconds.

"Do you mind if I could stay here just for the night?" Lightning asked sincerely. "Sure, of course you can, I mean… it's my house after all." Pegg agrees and gives a little grin.

"Hey, maybe I could give you some clothes that I just made. Come!" Pegg grabs Light's arm and ran into the room. They set up a halt and took the garments off the chest. Pegg chucks the outfit to Lightning.

She gave her a cute jester clothes with a ribbon on the neck part and a mini skirt. "Why don't you try them on?" the girl chuckles ad gives a smile. "Hmmm..maybe tomorrow?" "Promise?" happily asked by Pegg.

"I promise." Lightning gives the girl a smile.

_Lightning's narration_

_Vanille and Pegg have a lot in common. They're both happy, childish and sweet. My hope is to know how was she doing in the crystal pillar. She sacrificed herself just to save the world from falling apart. Also Fang, a very keen and kind lady from Gran Pulse too. Now they have nothing left to wish for. They put everything up to us, but now I am stuck in this profound mystery and regressive time and place. Don't worry, Serah, I promise I'll come back for you._

Then the morning comes. Pegg finds Lighting getting ready. She is tries and wears the jester clothing and the mini skirt that Pegg had given to her. And frankly, she looks like Harley Quinn from Batman. What comes in Pegg's mind: _Lightning was really gorgeous in that outfit._

Lightning was blushing and feeling a little embarrassed. "Uhm, Light? Where are you going now?" Pegg questioned.

"Somewhere important. I'll be back soon." She smiles and leaves the front door. Even though she lost half of her memory when she gained consciousness a night ago, she still able to have confidence towards her goals. She left the house and walks down the path with people staring right at her. She wears a brown jacket and a hood she also borrowed from Pegg, covering her strawberry locks, exceptionally her spiky bangs.

She walks for about 5 miles north-west of Skyrim until she finds a cave called _Broken Fang Cave. _"Broken Fang Cave?" As if they are vampires? Yeah, right. It's pretty lame." She carefully enters the cave. She sees a man standing beside a throne, working on a corpse.

She sneakily suspects what the man is working on. An injection was impaled on the corpse's neck and the blood is being sucked into a container. She gasps and the man immediately turns around and glares at Lightning.

The man ran towards her as she sheathes her gunblade. The man is not just running towards her but sprinting so fast. Lightning raised her blade and suddenly, another man grabs Lightning's arm from behind and grasped her arms so tightly. Her gunblade was on the floor as it slips from her hand. The men's eyes were glowing red and sharp fangs were coming right out of their mouths.

Lightning struggles hard. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" she shuts her eyes while she is yelling "Let me go!"

A hand pulled her head from the side and one of the vampire's fang aimed at Lightning's neck. He untied Lightning's neck ribbon. "Humans like you are so yummy in our mouth." The two men who wore some black robes gave Lightning a devilish look. A fang is slowly closing towards her neck. "NO! LET ME GO!" a fang sinks into her neck and sucks her blood. Lightning grunts and moans.

Lightning gave up the struggle and gives the vampire a desired taste of her. After a minute of blood sucking, the vampires threw her off on a cell dungeon. The dungeon was old and dusty. She carefully suspects the place from inside by peeking on a door's mini window.

Her wrists were bound, bruised with a tight rope while her neck and shoulder were full of blood. She looks around the dungeon and sees a mirror. She stares at herself for a moment and broke the glass by kicking it hard. The glass just doesn't break in one kick but several times. The shattered glass pieces were scattered all over the floor.

She picks one up off the floor from behind and cuts the rope that bounds her both wrists together. She pulls a paper clips from her cloth and turns it horizontally, lockpicking the dungeons front cell and fortunately not one of those creatures was guarding her. She picks up a broken piece of glass as a weapon and slowly walking right in the hall. She saw a vampire who was busy casting elements on certain weapons. She sneak slowly behind the man. She puts her hand into his mouth, stops screaming and slits the vampire's throat, showering blood all over the wall. She notices her gunblade was just right beside the corpse. She picks up her gunblade and said "Back in the old days." She chuckles.

She then departs to the main hall of Broken Fang, revealing tons of vampires. The vampires ran into her as she just gave them one smile. "Come and get me." She sheathes her blade and starts the onslaught. She stabs one of the vampire in the heart and punch the other, elbows the other, decapitates the head, slices the arm of the other and throws one off to many like bowling pins and did it over and over again until she outnumbered them from ten to one. Now, one more vampire has left..the one who bit her earlier. The wicked vampire was begging for mercy.

"Please, don't kill me." The vampire almost cries.

"Hey, don't worry, I am not going to kill you" She said with a smile on her face.

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" The vampire secretly smiles, planning to attack Lightning and suddenly she let out some final words.

"No. Of course, not, I am just going to send you to hell." Lightning spins around and slices the head of the vampire, rolling on the floor. "May the God of Etro have mercy upon your souls." She fainted and saw an alchemy lab near the exit. She mixed cesium and water then puts it on a bottle and raised it to observe it carefully, that the reaction of the two elements are sizzling.

She grabs a rope and sticks into the bottle. She lights the rope and put the bottle on a table. Now it's only a matter of time before the rope completely burned out connecting to the bottle. She walks outside the cave (Already midnight) and looks at the night sky. She kept on walking as the cave explodes from a distant. The End.

**Okay guys, if you enjoyed the short story then I have good news for you. I will do the second part next week. Well, I hope you like the short story about how Lightning was doing on Skyrim. There are plenty of episodes coming your way, she is going to fight Imperials, Giants, Dragons, Bandits and other creatures roaming Skyrim. So have faith. Thank you for reading. :D And please review…**


	2. Vampire Hunter

**The second chapter of Skyrim's Fantasy: The Vampire Hunter**

The story begins with Lightning walking fast towards the village of Riverwood. She covers the blood dripping from her neck with her light brown hood. She held and stares at her bloody hand. She made eye contact with one of the villager. He was old with a beard and wears some fine clothes, chopping and a wood. She looks away gand passed from the villager.

As she gets in front of the door of Pegg's home, Lightning turns around and looks at the landscape of the village one more time before she knocks three times on the door. The village includes the presence of a few hardworking and workaholic men and women. Lightning was already breathing frost from her mouth. Pegg unbarred the door and met with a girl standing tall in front of the door way.

"Lightning?" She rubs her eyes and suddenly turned wider.

"Hey, what happened?!" Pegg touched her bite on her neck. "Oww!" Lightning moans in pain. The girl quickly drops her hand.

"A Vampire bite? Come in site now!" She pulled her inside and chucks Lightning on a sofa. Pegg quickly fetch a soft cotton and some healing potion that she made. Lightning raised a brow and asked "Hey, what are you—" Pegg hushed her softly. "Shh…Don't talk" Her words before she removed her finger from Light's lip. She used a wet clean towel to wipe out the blood from her neck and shoulder. Pegg then poured a healing potion into the cotton and carefully scrubs it into her neck. Moments later, Pegg starts to speak to her.

"So, Vampires, huh?" She grins at her and resumes scrubbing the wound.

"Yeah, one of them got me. Why are the laws of Skyrim don't pursuit the scorned vampires?" Pegg begins to answer and explain briefly.

"Vampires are the hand-maidens of the Dracula Task Master and he who sworn to roam all over Skyrim for their thirst of blood. One of the master vampire who ventures to turn every human being in Skyrim into a vampire is nothing but Countless Dracula "Henry" the Red.

"Tell me about Henry." Lightning interrupts. Pegg gave a quick stare at her and begins to cease scrubbing her neck. She threw away the cotton and puts the potion on the table.

"_Well, Henry is a swain, trivial man for who his tresses are long, black and smooth locks. Henry travels and adventuring here in Skyrim a lot. He is an unblessed child and was a scorned person inside Skyrim. Villagers began to bully him on a scourge way for who they recognized his father as one of the rustic and dangerous witch. Henry doesn't have any beliefs to the Task Master and he was a good person. One day a man yelled "Son of witch!" all over and over again. He stabs the very point of Henry's heart with a holy dagger. The man drops a rose and a cross on the wicked Henry. He wails for help but none has come, before his woe has ceased to exist. His soul was corrupted and was scourged to eternity, in return for being unfaithful and unblessed. Hell won't take him because of his presence of being a kind and a good person. His burial takes placed inside an ancient temple who provides bizarre burial ritual for the dead. His coffin was marked with a cross before they putted him into sleep. _

_After a few days, people started dying in every corner of Skyrim. He was given the name "Red" for the thirst of clean, fresh, and ruddy blood. The victims are mostly targeted on their neck and wrist._ You were luck—" a soft voice from Light interrupts pegg's explanation.

"I've escaped." Pegg continues and warns her. "The cave you took out is one of the hideouts of the most trivial vampires in Skyrim. There are many more out there." Pegg faints and brought Lightning some caution. "Listen, those creatures like Henry the Red are the bringers of death. They drink, they never sleep and they will never stop." Pegg looks down. Lightning gives a small pause and asks "Do you know where he is right now?" Pegg thinks. "Hmmm…I don't know, he was never found since Frost Fall.."

"Frost Fall?" Lightning wondered.

"Oh it's the time where snow falls for a one whole month." The girl said. Lightning looks down and nods her head.

One day later, Lightning leaves and plans to begin a journey to Henry's temple to probe for him.

_Lightning's Narration_

_Pegg told me that vampire are a threat to Skyrim and is essential to be banished from this world. Also the countless Dracula named Henry the Red, who disappears a few months ago, but his reign of terror is still at hand. I must go to his temple and to probe for mysteries about his disappearance, or if I am lucky, I can gladly find Henry himself and end his misery, then I will find a way to get back home…_

Before she left Pegg's home, Lightning wore a black raven hood. She saw the man from the beginning of the story as she walks towards the path of the village. He then suddenly spoke to her as she passes in front of him. The man stares at her gunblade. "You will need a better weapon which consist a wide range distance." Lightning then walks further away, ignoring the man. Light speaks through her mind, _Who is this guy? What does he want from me?"_

"Take this crossbow…." The man raised the weapon and put in on the forge. "I will not hesitate to give it to you. But if you don't want it then leave it. This bow will guard you and guide you against the Henry the Red. Take it." The man gave a grin at her and left the bow on the forge then walks away. The crossbow is bound with silver-wooden-steel which includes an arrow cylinder that fires 300 arrows per minute. " Hmm.. looks new." Lightning held the bow and takes a good look at the weapon. The bow has a weird emblem symbol wielded on its side.

She ripped a cloth and cut a rope to tie her crossbow on her back, creating a holster to hold the weapon.

The result of her time travel gave her an unlimited summon of Odin's steed form. He was now renamed as Paradox Odin. Paradox Odin gave her a full advantage upon her mobility. She rides the eidolon and took off.

In the present time, "Where did Lightning go?!" Serah vocalized and cried. Hope raised and handed a knife to Serah that belongs to Lightning.

"Serah…I found this in the crystal pillar. I believe she was along with Vanille and Fang." Hope spoke sadly. Serah cried continuously.

"No! She was standing right here a second ago! I saw her!" Serah squalls.

"Uhmm..Serah." Snow said. "Lightning was never here." Snow nervously spoke the words to Serah.

"No!" Serah cries. Snow then embraced her and comforts her. "Hey, it's okay…" He put his hands on Serah's shoulders and looked at her in the eye. "Don't worry, I promise you, we'll find your sister. We'll find Lightning, we'll make sure that she's still alive." Serah sniffles, nods her head and looked down.

Meanwhile, Lightning was able to find the vampire's temple in the ruins. The ruins was an oasis filled with grass. She gets off Paradox Odin and continues to explore the ruins on foot. Lightning said farewell to Odin "Until next time." before he disappears, fades away and scattered roses all over the grass.

She continues her probe towards the temple and sees a radiant light from an ancient door entrance. She walks towards the gate scrupulously. Lightning pushed the two gates and she covered her eyes as the sheen of light glares unto her sights. The temple was full of torch lights and ancient symbols that were never meant for the present time. She vagrantly walked right into the path towards a big door. She swooned and wondered why the door is so open.

She entered the ancient room and her eyes turned bigger as she saw the room was full of coffins. Lightning discerns and sees a special coffin with a cunning symbol. She slowly reaches for her bow and puts her hand on the coffin. The coffin has the epitaph "For he who opens the coffin, shall be perished by the he who was in the coffin."

The dauntless Lightning begins to pull the coffin door. She was dazed when her eyes saw nothing but an empty coffin.

"How sweet for an outsider to visit my place." Lightning turns around as the voice of a man spoke to her. She glares at the wan skinned man for whom he called himself Henry the Red.

She pointed the crossbow towards him. "Who are you?" Lightning asks.

"I am Countless Dracula Henry the Red. The master vampire of Skyrim! And you will be perished for your act of trespass." Henry laughs.

Lightning swooned.

Henry's face turned into a monster with sharp fangs and speed his way towards Lightning and she pulled the trigger.

In the present time, Serah asks Hope "Hope.." she called his name softly.

"Can you help me find my sister?" Hope looks at her.

"Don't worry, Serah. We'll find her soon enough. She is in another time. A time that doesn't belong today. A historical time and a place called Skyrim.

"Wait.. Skyrim?" "Yes, Serah. I just found that out earlier." Hope grins. Serah looks down and paused, thinking. And then she suddenly stands up.

"I have to travel to Skyrim and find her." She said with bliss, caring for her sister so much.

"Serah, that's impossible you can't." Serah then interrupts.

"No, it's my will to find her and we can be together again. Come on, Hope!" She grabs his arm and pulled him into a time gate. "Don't worry, Lightning. I'll come for you." Serah vocalize from her heart.

The End.

**I know it's open and dead story. But the next chapter will be a must read. **

**Chapter 3 summary: Serah will look for her sister and she was so worried. She will be the focus on the 3****rd**** chapter.**


End file.
